1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mop, and more particularly to a mop that has a sleeve for users to hold stably.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A mop has multiple fabric strips mounted on a handle for cleaning floors. To clean floors, the mop must first be soaked in a bucket of water. Some buckets include a wringer. The wringer has multiple holes and allows users to remove excess water from the mop manually. However, a movement of rotating the mop to squeeze water is laborious. Some buckets include a dehydration device. The dehydration device has a motor and allows users to remove excess water from the mop automatically and efficiently. However, the dehydration device rotates under a lot of power during an actuation time, which prevents users from holding the handle stably and safely.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a mop to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.